Love Comes In The Night
by tallchick59
Summary: Insecurities, issues, and possibly Love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi. Please tell me if it sucks. Or if it doesn't. Either way It'll make me happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these lovely characters. Or the school.

Ginny slumped against the wall, next to the toilet breathing heavily, before standing up and washing her hands. She had had chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a lot of pumpkin juice. The beans, mashed potatoes, and juice were fine, but the throwing up the chicken was a bitch.

Sighing, Ginny Weasley looked at herself in the mirror. She had thick, fiery red hair that fell to the middle of her back in layers, an oval shaped face, full lips, and light brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was a beautiful girl, but if you told Ginny that she wouldn't believe you.

She lifted her shirt examining her stomach, not as bad, but her love handles were still there. Turning she looked at her butt.

"Damn!" she murdered. "Still to big."

For two weeks now Ginny had thrown up every meal she had eaten. She hated the way she looked. She was way to fat in her opinion.

So far she had dropped down from a size five to a size three, but she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. That wouldn't be until she was at least a size one. A zero would be better.

_But and thighs_, She thought to herself, _they're still elephantine._

After her inspection she righted her shirt, and left the deserted bathroom. She walked quickly to the library, eager to get her homework done.

It was the middle of the third week of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade weekend was in two days. She wanted to have all her homework done before hand.

When Ginny arrived at the library, she headed straight to the back to a a table in a secluded corner. Pulling out her Potions homework, the Gryffindor sighed, Potions was her favorite class, and she actually liked Snape a lot. He was very decent to her. As long as you pay attention and don't do awful, and don't back talk him, he was quite cool.

Ginny had just started on her foot long essay on the uses of Moon Root, when she heard a familiar voice yell.

"There you are Gin!" Ginny looked up to see her best friend Anna rushing over with appalled looks from Madame Pince.

Anna was a fellow sixth year and Gryffindor, she had light brown hair that stopped right before her shoulders, a heart shaped face, and bright blue eyes. She was also a perfect size two. All in all, she was gorgeous. Every boy in Hogwarts practically worshiped the grounds she walks on.

"Here I am" Ginny replied rearranging her face into a smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Anna all but yelled.

"Shhhh!" Ginny said giggling.

"Sorry. Anyways, I've been dying to talk to you! Guess who just asked me out!" Anna said, her voice down to a reasonable volume.

"Who?"

"Chase!"

"No way!"

" Yes way! After you left the Great Hall, I walked over to Luna to ask her a question, when I turned around I walked straight into him. I apolagized, and we started talking, then, out of nowhere, he asked me if I was going to Hogsmeade with anyone this weekend. I told him no, and then he asked if I wanted to go with him!" Anna explained.

"Thats amazing! Good thing you turned down Deans invite." The red head said with a grin.

"Yeah, but even if I didn't , I would have just canceled on him." The blue-eyed girl said off-offhandedly.

See, Chase is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, He is tall with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smokin' body. He is also keeper and captain of the hufflepuff quidditch team. Basically every girl in Hogwarts wants to get with him.

"So, watcha doing?" Anna asked leaning over to look at the piece of parchment in front of Ginny.

"Potions" Ginny replied flipping through the potions book.

"Ew. I still don't get why you like that stupid subject." Anna said pulling out her own Potions homework. "So what exactly is Moon Root again?

Ginny sighed and started to explain it for the umpteenth time.

---

Ginny stood up and stretched her arms. She had finished all her homework assigned that day. Anna had given up and went back to Gryffindor tower about an hour ago. The sixth year looked at the clock, _9:15, plenty of time to get back to the tower before curfew._

She picked up her bag, and headed out.

When she was about half way to the tower, rounded the corner, and stopped short, almost running into Hermione Granger.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered trying to step around her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked stepping in front of the sixth year.

"My dormitory." Ginny replied flatly.

"It's past curfew"

"No, it's not. I still have 10 minutes." Ginny corrected the head girl.

"don't get smart with me." Hermione sneered. "Where were you anyways? Whoring around with some guys I bet."

"No, believe it or not I don't screw any living creature that will let me. I was in the Library finishing my homework." Ginny said with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be back before curfew."

Ginny stepped around a sneering Hermione, and hurried off.

For some unknown reason, Hermione hated Ginny. Ginny had no idea why, but ever since Ginny's first year Hermione was nothing but mean to her. So was Harry. The Famous Harry Potter took Hermione's lead and was a complete jerk. And since Harry didn't like Ginny, Ron, her own brother, stopped being decent to her.

When the Gryffindor reached the Fat Lady, she gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

Ginny entered the common room, and spotted Collin Creavy, her best guy friend.

"Hey Collin."

"Hey Gin, finish all you're homework?"

"Yep, all done."

" I envy your ability to do all your work the day it's assigned." Collin said starring at his game of Wizard Chess with Seamus Finnegan.

"You could to, if you didn't waste hours away on wizards chess." Ginny pointed out.

"True. But homework is so boring." He complained.

"Whatever," Ginny said getting to her feet. "I'm going to my room. Night."

"Night." Collin replied absent minded.

Ginny walked into her room she shared with Anna, and flopped onto her bed, covering her eyes with her forearm._ What did I do to make Hermione hate me? _She wondered.

She laid there for a good 5 minutes, until the door banged open.

Ginny lifted her head to see a beaming Anna.

"What has made you so happy tonight?" She asked her beautiful friend.

"Well, after I left the library, I was on my way up to the common room when I ran into chase!" Anna explained.

"really?" Ginny sat up and crossed her legs, Indian style. "Don't tell me you already had sex." she said in a warning tone.

"Not yet. We did do other things though...." Anna said trailing off.

"Anna, you know you shouldn't rush this. Remember Patrick? As soon as you shagged him, he left you and told all his friends about it. It was all over school for weeks." Ginny reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember. I will be careful. I promise."

"Alright.....Tell me everything!"

They stayed up half the night talking, and giggling about boys, and planning their next prank on Hermione. They decided on finding a way to expose Hermione shagging some random guy to half the school.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Aloha. Ummm, so second chapter. Yay! Oh and thanks for the Reviews. More would be nice. I wanna know if it's any good. And it's fun reading reviews. I like critique.

Disclaimer: Don't own J.K. Rollings Characters. But you already figured that out.

Ginny woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day. When she was leaving for breakfast, Anna was just dragging her own ass out of bed.

When she got to the Great Hall, she spotted Collin in seconds and went to sit next to him.

"Morning" Collin said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Lovely" Ginny stated, regarding his mouth full of food.

She piled her plate with sausage, pancakes, bacon, and eggs, washing it all down with some orange juice.

Being quite hungry, Ginny ate fast. She also wanted to be done by 8, since classes started at 8:30.

When she was done, she excused herself and headed for the dungeons. Potions was her first class. The dungeons also almost always had deserted bathrooms.

Once in the dungeons, Ginny stepped into the first bathroom she found. _Deserted, yes!_ Her stomach was churning, not used to having food sit in her stomach any more.

She walked over to the last stall on the end, and locked the door behind her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and bent over the toilet. Ginny stuck her first to fingers of her left hand into her mouth. Reaching as far back as possible, she pushed down. She stayed there for a few seconds, pushing up and down with her fingers. When she felt the food coming back up, she quickly moved her hand. Ginny continued to do this until she couldn't feel any food left in her stomach.

The Griffindor girl straightened up, flushed the toilet and washed her hands with a satisfied feeling. She looked at her watch, _8:25, perfect timing._ Ginny thought to herself.

---

Ginny was looking for an empty bathroom after a big lunch. She rounded a corner and walked right into a very hard body.

"Ow" Ginny said, looking up to see a blond-haired Slytherin.

"Watch where you're going Weasley,"Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Maybe if you're head wasn't so far up your ass you could see where you are going."Ginny retorted.

"Hey Draco, what are yo-" Blaise Zabini cut off when he rounded the corner. "Oh, hey Ginny, I didn't see you there."

"How could you not, She's huge." Draco said with a triumphant look on his face. Ginny's face turned a bright red, and she dashed off around the corner and into the nearest bathroom. Not caring if anyone was in there she locked herself in the nearest stall, and heaved up her lunch.

Feeling as if she still had some more food in her stomach, she forced herself to throw up more, this time only stomach acid and some blood came up.

Her throat burning, Ginny fell against the wall sobbing. _Malfoy is right. I'm huge. I'm fat. Thats why no guys like me. That's why they all love Anna, Because she is perfect. I'm going to be perfect!_

~ * ~ * ~

"That was completely unnecessary." Blaise sighed, as he watched the red head run off.

"She was annoying me." Draco argued.

"And that gives you the right to tear her to pieces, and then laugh at her?"

"Yes." Draco stated, and turned around and left. Blaise watched his friend leave, and with an other sigh, set off in the direction Ginny ran.

Blaise was the delineation of tall, dark, and handsome. He was about six foot, 3 inches with jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and dark, Italian skin. He had nice, muscular body as well, seeing as he plays beater on the Slytherin quiditch team.

_I should go find her. _ Blaise sighed heading off in the direction Ginny ran. He had always kind of liked the little Gryffindor.

~*~*~

Ginny picked herself off the floor, and walked over to the sinks to wash her hands. She looked awful. Her face was swollen, her eyes blood shot, and her hair was all messed up, but she didn't care. She was going to be skinny. She had to be skinny. That was all the Gryffindor could think about.

After Ginny had washed her hands, she walked out of the bathroom and jumped when she heard a voice right next to her.

"And I thought Draco took a long time in the bathroom." Blaise said leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"What do you want Zabini?" Ginny said sighing. She was tired of being insulted at the moment.

"Just wanted to know if you were alright, is all."

"Since when do you care?" Ginny asked, in utter shock and disbelief.

"I've always cared." Blaise said simply. "And what Draco said crossed the line. You are definitely not fat."

"Don't play with me." Ginny said in a warning tone.

"I'm not. Have you looked in a mirror. You are really skinny, and really pretty." The Slytherin said sincerely.

"No I'm not. Draco was right. And I'm definitely not pretty. Anna is pretty. Not me."

"I would have to disagree. Yes, Anna is hot. But not the same beautiful as you. You have a natural beauty, that she doesn't have." Blaise said trying to make her understand.

"Whatever. I know you're lying so why don't you just fuck off." Ginny said finally losing her temper.

"Fine." Blaise said turning on his heel. "I'm not giving up though.

_What was it with that stupid Blaise Zabini? He was infuriating, and the nerve of him to lie right to her face like that! Everyone, including her, knew she wasn't beautiful. Ugh!_ Ginny wondered, pacing back and forth in her room, later that night. _And what did he mean by the, 'I'm not giving up' crap? Maybe I'll just punch him in the kidneys every time he says something like that. That would feel good, and it would be fun. Yeah I like that idea. Or maybe I will just knee him in the ba-_

Her thoughts where interrupted when Anna walked in the room with a wistful smile on her face."Ginny, he is _so_ wonderful." Anna sighed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, knowing who her best friend was talking about.

"Oh nothing really. We just studied in the library together."

"Wait. You were with a guy. That you like. And just studied? I don't believe it." Ginny was astounded. Her dear friend did not study with guys. She _studied_ guys.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Anna said, glazed look in her eyes. She snapped herself out of the daydream she was most likely having, "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is Hogsmeade and I want to get up extra early to make sure I look perfect."

Ginny sighed, and walked out of the room, Not ready to go to bed yet.

When she reached the common room, the redhead searched for anybody she could talk to. When she found no one she walked over to an armchair in front of the fire, and sat down with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

"What do you want?" Ginny jumped hearing this unexpected voice.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't see you there." The redhead said clutching her pounding heart.

"Sure you didn't." Harry said in voice cold as ice.

"Harry, why do you hate me so much?" Ginny said in a timid voice.

"Because you're an annoying, ugly, fat girl who does nothing but bother the shit out of me." Harry didn't even look at her.

"But, What did I do to you?" She asked, tears rising in her eyes.

"I'm not even going to waste my breathe talking to you." Ginny stood up, and walked, with as much dignity she could muster, to the portrait hole and left the common room. Once she was in the halls she dashed off towards the astronomy tower. It was the tallest point of the castle, and her favorite place to sit alone.

When she got there she opened the door quietly and stepped outside into the marvelous moon light. There were no clouds, and the stars were shinning extra bright. It was beautiful.

_Nothing could ruin this._ Ginny thought to herself, with a small smile playing at her lips. _Never mind. _She thought when she heard the door open.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know someone was out here." Said a familiar voice.

"Blaise?" Ginny said, surprised.

"Since when do you call me Blaise?" He asked, equally surprised.

"When you started apologizing to me apparently."

"Fair enough. So whatcha doing out here?" Blaise asked, changing the subject.

"It's my favorite place at night."

"Mine too." Blaise said, only slightly surprised.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Need to think. Best place to do so." The Slytherin answered truthfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"This and that. Nothing truly special."

"Hmmmm"

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"You asked me, I answered. Now it's you're turn." Blaise stated.

"Alright. Certain people were being assholes, and making me feel shitty, so I had to get out of Gryffindor tower."

"Harry?"

"How did you know?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I'm more observant than you seem to think."

"Obviously."

"What did he say?

"Oh nothing special, just that I was fat, ugly, annoying, and I bothered the shit out of him." Ginny said moving her head into some shadows, so Blaise couldn't see the tears filling her eyes.

"What an Asshole! I'll beat him up for you, if you want me to."

"No, It's fine."

"It is not fine! You can't let people walk all over you and make you feel worthless. It's not right." Blaise said, taking a step closer to Ginny.

"Why do you care so much?" Ginny asked tilting her head to the side, as if that would help her figure him out.

"I don't know. I just do. I can't explain it. I-I guess I just feel really protective of you." Blaise said scrubbing his fingers through his hair.

"But, Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't, alright?"

"Alright." Ginny said even more confused then she was before.

"I'm going to bed. You should to. It's well past curfew." Blaise advised as he walked back to the door.

Ginny knew he was right, But waited a good two minutes before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

_That was....interesting. He seemed so, civil. That definitely isn't proper conduct for a Slytherin. What the fuck is going on?_ Ginny kept the thought flow going until she reached her bed. Once she laid down, she realized just how tired she was, and fell straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Soooooooooooooooo It's been about an eternity since I've updated this story. And to any of you who have actually read this, I'm so sorry! I got writers block, and then I forgot about the story! But there are no excuses! Uuuummm tell me if it's good. Yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Ginny woke up to Anna yelling at her.

"What are you going on about? " Ginny asked rubbing her bleary eyes.

"I look hideous!" Anna yelled

At the moment she was wearing an ultra short jean skirt and a lacy black bra.

"well, if you just wear that, hideous would be the furthest word from Chases mind" Ginny laughed.

"Really?" Anna asked looking in the mirror. Ginny could tell that she was actually considering walking outside without a shirt on.

"At least put on a shirt though. Chase will still think you're super sexy."

"Alright." Anna sighed, sounding reluctant.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." Ginny said as she rolled over and closed her eyes. But Ginny didn't go to sleep. Thoughts of Blaise plagued her mind.

The redhead lay there, pretending to be asleep. When Anna finally left, Ginny sat up and looked at the clock. It was only 7:45.

_God, could Anna wake up an earlier? _Ginny thought as she pulled on some dark blue jeans and a t-shirt.

As she was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny ran into Colin.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Colin. What are you doing in Hogsmead? Are you going with anyone?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh, Luna and I are planning on going together. Did you want to go with us? You can if you want. It would be nice to have the extra company." Colin said with a sympathetic lilt in his voice.

"Oh, no. I'm going with someone already." Ginny lied.

"Really? With whom?" Colin ask curiously.

"Ummm, Blaise Zabini."

"Seriously? You are going with that cocky snake?" Colin said skeptically.

"He isn't that cocky." Ginny said in Blaise's defense.

"Right." Colin dragged out the word, and raised one eye brow.

"Yeah, we are actually quite close." Ginny embellished.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat. If you like to shag slytherins, that's fine with me." Colin said as he walked off, leaving a stunned Ginny standing in the middle of the corridor.

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of the hall, you could get hurt."

Ginny jumped at the voice. "Blaise! You startled me!"

"I noticed." Blaise said, starting to walk again. "Anyway, whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Colin when he sees me by myself in Hogsmead." Ginny answered as she caught up with the slytherine.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda told him I was going with you so he wouldn't feel bad and invite me to go with him and Luna, even though he doesn't want me to tag along." Ginny explained.

"Me? Really?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"You were the first person I thought of." The Gryfindor confessed, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'll go."

"What?"

"I said I would go."

"To Hogsmead?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm starting to think you are dense. " Blaise was starting to become exasperated

"No, I just didn't think you would ever go with me." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, I'm not completely heartless. And besides, you're pretty cool."

"Well then, this is great! Meet me outside in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Blaise said right as they entered the Great Hall.

Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and, not seeing Anna or Colin, sat by herself at the end of the table. She ate fast, happy to be sitting alone, so that she wouldn't have to make up an excuse to leave early.

Once she got back to her room, Ginny grabbed her towel, and went into the bathroom she shared with Anna. She dropped her towel on the floor and rushed over to the toilet. Her stomach was churning. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and pressed down, immediately food started to come up.

_That was surprisingly easy._ Ginny thought as she washed her hands after she was done emptying her stomach. _Usually it takes a lot more coaxing. Huh. Whatever. The easier the better._

Ginny took a fast shower, and magicked her hair dry. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a fitted, red scoop- neck t-shirt. She looked in the mirror. _Gross. Well it's not getting any better._ In actuality Ginny was quite skinny; she was already down to a size 2.

Ginny hurried down the stairs and out into the courtyard. The Gryffindor spotted Blaise leaning against a stone pillar, wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up, looking like a model. A very yummy model. When Ginny reached him, Blaise could only stare. He thought she looked more beautiful than any other girl in Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she took in just how sexy he looked.

"Uh, ye-yeah. Lets go." Blaise said, stumbling over his words a little.

"So, Where do you wanna go first?" Ginny asked, turning around to face Blaise. She continued to walk backwards while Blaise made up his mind.

"I was thinking we could go to Honeydukes first." The seventh year answered.

"That sounds great. After Honeydukes could we go to the three br-" Ginny cut off as she tripped over a rock she didn't see, due to the fact that she was walking backwards. Blaise saw that she was falling and reached out just in time. His arms encircled Ginny's waist and pulled her back to a standing position.

"Please don't walk backwards anymore." Blaise said, his face entirely to close.

"Ok." Was all Ginny could say. Her Honey eyes were glued to his deep, dark, green eyes. She thought for a split second that he was going to kiss her, but instead he pulled away slowly, possibly regretfully.

"Why don't we skip Honeydukes and go straight to the three broomsticks." Blaise suggested as they started to walk again.

"I could go for a butterbeer." _Or a fire whisky._ Ginny didn't say the latter out loud, of course.

When they arrived, the Three Broomsticks was packed. They finally managed to find a table in a back corner that was slightly hidden.

"what can I get you, dears?" Asked a plump, middle aged waitress.

"Two butterbeers, please."

The waitress left leaving the two teenagers alone.

"So, how has school been so far?" Blaise asked awkwardly.

"Alright. I'm just happy OWL's are over." Ginny replied lightly.

"How many OWL's did you get?" Blaise asked, leaning forward and putting his arms on the table.

"10. 9 Outstanding's and 1 acceptable. I got the A in divination. Crap subject."

"Well I feel dumb now." Blaise said leaning back in his char. "I got exceeds expectations in transfiguration and charms, An Acceptable in History of magic, and outstanding in the rest."

"That's really good. At least you didn't fail anything. Harry and Ron failed 2 or 3 each." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Really? I would think that Granger would've forced them to study 24/7."

"She would if she wasn't too busy fucking every male in sight." Ginny's smirk deepened. "And sometimes any female."

"And to think I thought you loved the _Precious Golden Trio." _Blaise said.

"I did. Up until I found out that the lot of them were pompous, idiots with no sense of decency." The redhead explained.

"Did you just figure that out? I could have told you that ages ago." Blaise said as the waitress reappeared with their drinks in hand.

"Thank you." Ginny said as the lady set down their mugs, and left. Ginny turned her attention back to Blaise. "So, you're smart and cute."

"So you admit it. You think I'm good looking." Blaise said with a grin.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ginny's cheeks were turning red.

"Yes ma'am, I believe you did."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Blaise sipping his butterbeer, and Ginny staring off into space thinking about how she would get away to purge if she ate lunch with the Slytherin.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked after watching the redhead for a couple of minutes.

"Huh?" Ginny said snapping back to reality. "Oh, nothing really."

"I don't believe you. You've been chewing on your bottom lip for the past 3 minutes, and you haven't touched your butterbeer."

"Well… I was just thinking about my essay I have to write in History of Magic." Ginny lied.

"Okay…" Blaise was not convinced.

"Shit." Ginny said turning in her chair so she faced the wall on her left side.

"what?" The Slytherin asked.

"Britain's favorite threesome just walked in." Ginny said sinking down in her chair. "And if they see me with you, they will make a huge scene."

"I didn't know you cared so much about what they think of you." Blaise challenged.

"I don't! they are just a pain in the arse and I don't want to have to deal with them if I don't have to."

"Ok, ok, let get out of here before they spot us." Blaise said standing up.

"So where do you want to go now?" Ginny said, when they had successfully made it outside.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could just walk around for a while."

"Sounds good."

They began to walk around village in silence.

"I thought you would be more talkative." Blaise commented.

"I usually am. But when I'm around you…. Oh, I don't even know"

"It's because of my striking looks, isn't it?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Ginny said with a smile. "Maybe Colin was onto something this morning when he called you a cocky slytherin."

"Is that really how you think of me? As a cocky slytherin?" Blaise's tone completely changed from joking to serious.

"No, I'm the one who stands up for you when people say that." Ginny look up at Blaise.

Blaise turned his head slowly, looking deep into the redhead's eyes, "do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

The two of them had stopped walking and were now facing each other, a moment of silence passed as they stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"Well then, do you wanna head back to the castle?" Ginny asked, snapping out of the trance that Blaise's eyes seemed to put her in.

"Yeah. Let's go back." Blaise replied.

As they walked back, Ginny started coming to herself again, and began asking random questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green"

"When's your birthday?"

"March 23rd"

"What's your middle name?"

"Tiberius"

"Blaise Tiberius Zabini?"

"That would be my name."

"That's so cool!"

"yeah, I guess."

"So enthusiastic."

"I try. And what happened to me sapping you of your ability to talk?"

"You don't sap me of my abilities to speak."

"That's what you made it sound like."

"Remember when I didn't even say anything coherent when you asked me why I wasn't talkative? Yeah I remember that too. It was a lot of fun."

"Stop being such a smart ass."

"Only when you stop being a dumbass"

"Ooohhhh, touché"

Their conversation continued in this manor all the way back to the castle. The witty banter only stopped when they ran into none other than the Golden Trio.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT SLYTHERIN SCUM?" Ron yelled to Ginny, startling her.

"Well, Ronald, I was enjoying an awesome trip to Hogsmead with him. Then I was enjoying a marvelous trip back to the castle. That is what I think I was doing with Blaise." Ginny said with a mock innocent voice.

"NOW YOU'RE CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME?"

"Yes, Ron, that's usually what you do when you go on a date with someone. Not that you would know."

The fiery red head was really getting pissed.

"A-A-A DATE?" Ron spluttered furiously.

"What? Do you not know what one is? Shall I explain it to you?" Ginny sneared

"I KNOW WHAT A BLOODY DATE IS! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE!"

"I'm not, huh?"

"That's right."

"So, I guess I'm not allowed to kiss either then."

"Yeah, that ri-" Ron cut of as Ginny grabbed Blaise's shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart a moment late, and walked right past Ron and up a stair case. Ron just stood there dumb struck as they walked away.

"Well, that was effective." Blaise said once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I thought it would be. I swear, the kid thinks I've never even held hands with a boy."

"Whoa, are you telling me you've been that far?" Blaise teased.

" Yeah…..I'm a little bit of a floozy. Can you handle that?" Ginny said giggling slightly


End file.
